If Nothing Else
by Turtle Dictation
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella. She ran away and was mysteriously changed. It seemed that she had something to hide, but what was it? How had she changed so little but so  much in that peroid of time?


I have no clue what I'm doing. I might just start over … don't blame me!

Disclaimer: these characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer ( Oh yea I would I have my friends beta it but…. It sucks…

* * *

It's been pure hell since the last time I saw his face. Not that I think about the LAST time I saw him. It wasn't a very nice one. 

_Flash back_

_I woke up on the living room couch. I must have fallen asleep during that movie. I saw the note on the table._

_Bella_

_Everyone has gone hunting but Edward has stayed behind we'll be back in a day or so._

_The first thought that popped into my mind was, Edward where are you?? I heard muffled screams and went to see what was wrong. I hoped that Edward was not hurt. I ran as fast as I could, and sprang up the stairs tripping along the way but holding the rail for safety. I ran into his room panting from anxiety. _

_All I saw was my Greek god, in all of his perfection, with…another girl, a vampire of course, as I blacked out. _

_It must be a dream I thought before I actually opened my eyes. I looked up to see Alice looking at me. I saw the hatred and pain in her eyes, she took one look at me and hugged me. She hugged me tightly, and I knew it wasn't a dream. I have never seen Alice so hurt. _

_I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme staring at the stairs. There must be something going on. Just them I saw __**him**__ fly down the stairs he landed at the bottom getting up he was limping and didn't seem ok. Emmett kicked Edward hard to his jaw. The jaw that always smiled my crooked smile, the one that I dreamed of. I pained me to see that happen._

_Alice grabbed on to me and whispered. "Bella...I …I don't know what to say, but I beg of you do NOT stop me" right then she stood up and ran to Edward. All I heard was crunching and I closed my eyes. _

_When I opened them, the fight was still on; Emmett AND Alice were both beating Edward. The look in his eyes made me cry. His eyes had no hope, it almost seemed like he was begging them to kill him, not even wanting to live. Until this point, I was too shocked to tear. Neither Carlisle nor Esme looked at the fight, I wanted to scream for them to stop, but nothing came out. Then again, I blacked out._

_When I woke up, I found one of the most shocking things; Rosalie was holding me, in a protective way. Her clothes were torn slightly and minor cuts along her left arm. Alice was standing over Edward beating him, Emmett in the corner slouching with disgust all over his face. Carlisle and Esme holding hands, sitting across the room, clearly very disappointed._

_Finally, I gasped, "What… what happened?" Alice dragged Edward out by the hair and threw him outside. All I heard was a thud. Alice and Rosalie grabbed me and sat in silence. _

_Finally Alice spoke up "Edward…Edward…well you saw what happened. I saw what was going to happen and came as fast as I could. But just as I ran in, you fainted in my arms. I took you down stair to have Carlisle check up on you as Emmett and Rosalie ran up." She took an unnecessary breath to see how I was taking this, but my face was expressionless "Rosalie threw the girl that was with Edward out the window and tore her up. Emmett kept on beating Edward until he got mad that he wasn't fighting back and threw him down the stair. Once you woke up and were ok, I went to...help. He left, Edward. I didn't want to follow. He isn't worth it "_

_Hearing all of this, I got up, and ran. I tried to get out the door as fast as I could but I knew that they could easily catch up. But no one followed._

_End flashback_

I still remembered his face as I turned away, full of pity, hate, disappointment and maybe even regret. Then again, it might have been regret for getting caught. I know I still love him but I can't change the fact that he doesn't love me. I hated myself for loving him, tearing his family apart, but what's done is done and i cant change that. "I knew loving you was hard, but this… this was torture." Bella whispered as she sunk her teeth into a succulent mountain lion, her and Edward's favorite.


End file.
